


Tubbo gets fucked by tommyinnit while hes in heat <3

by Worldphobia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldphobia/pseuds/Worldphobia
Summary: I think the title explains it all <3
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	Tubbo gets fucked by tommyinnit while hes in heat <3

**Author's Note:**

> Average u can go fuck urself oop-

Tubbo and ranboo were mining, just a normal day of those two flirting as “a joke” of course. What Ranboo didn’t know was that Tommy and Tubbo were together for 2 months and of course, Tommy is extremely easy to become jealous of the most minor things, he grew really fast jealous of Ranboo. “Oh, someone in the chat said if I have a Valentine, well apparently not,” The Enderman said smirking at Taboo asking for another flirty joke as the little one took a sight and continued to play that game “Ranboo, wanna be my valentine?” 

He said in an innocent voice looking with a smirk at the taller one. “Yes heh, you can be,” Ranboo said while he laughed a little bit. They continued a bit when Tommy decided that it was a good time to see what they’ve been up to. He sneaked behind Tubbo grabbing his waist as the goat-hybrid whimpered at the touch. Tommy bit his lip as he saw the Tubbo reaction, he knew he could make him whimper and scream in pleasure whenever he wanted. The thoughts of lust rushed through his head as he wanted to touch Tubbo so much but when he tried to touch his little body more The goat-hybrid snapped his fingers bringing him to reality because Ranboo was still there, waiting for their show to be done. 

Tommy slowly backed away looking at Tubbo who was pissed at this, He didn’t want anyone to discover about their relationship, because it would start a lot of drama if the viewers found out about this, plus Tommy was so serious about this “him-being-straight” thing that some people would probably really be confused. Tubbo continued to talk with Ranboo as Tommy would occasionally touch tubbo's thighs back or go even lower making the little boy scared of what will come next from him. The blonde looked at Tubbo expression as He and Ranboo continued talking “Woah Tubbo are you, okay you look stressed, are you okay Bud?” he sights but that turned into a soft moan

Tubbo didn’t like to be teased but he never got that turned on from a touch on his thigh. “It’s like he got a heat or something…” Tubbo mumbled as he realized that what he said may be true. Tommy looked at him as his lust expression turned into a complete nervous one. “Ranboo I need to go for a minute mkay?” The brunette one said as he looked at Tommy giving him an uncomfortable look making Tommy scared of what will come next. He never saw Tubbo like this. He grabbed Tommy by the hand violently while running fast “W—wait Tubbo W—wah!”

Tommy didn’t even get to speak Tubbo was running too fast and didn’t even pay attention to him “Tommy I will explain later we need to get somewhere where people can’t see us.” Tubbo was experimenting another way of pleasure, he couldn’t resist this anymore he just wanted to ride Tommy all night. “ They finally got to Tubbos Library as The goat-hybrid locked the doors and all of the openings in to bunker. “Tubbo what the fuck was all of that?!” Tommy took a quick breath and continued complaining about everything “I can’t believe we just said we will be back and just run away from ranboo! That’s really fucked u—“ Tommy stopped talking as soon as he realized Tubbos condition 

“T-Tubbo? You okay?” Tommy said as he patted him on the head then it hit him like a truck. “First H-Heat, huh?” The blonde said as he realized that a sweet smell started to appear from Tubbo. Tommy started getting close to his neck kissing it softly. “A—ah~” The hybrid moaned at the kiss, he was so touch starved from the beginning, that’s why he wanted to make Tommy jealous. “So sensitive to my kisses bee~ How long have you been waiting for me?” Tommy said while giggling at Tubbos expression filled with lust “N—Ngh~ F-for so much time—Ahh~!” He suddenly feels Tommy bitting his neck starting to unbutton his green coat as Tubbo covered his mouth. “They won’t hear you, Bee, we’re in a bunker~” Tommy said as he started unbuttoning his pants making revealing his dick rock-hard, “Needy huh~?” Tubb nodded as he let out another moan “Pl-pleasee~” he whines “Please what pumpkin~?” Tommy said smirking “Don’t p-play like that with Me-Ahh~” He quickly let out a moan as he felt Tommy Touch his dick “What did you say?” “N-Ngh~, Touch me please T-there please I can’t anymore~!” “You really want me don’t you?” The blonde one giggled “M-Myes!”

“Fuck tubbo, should we really do this?” At this point Tubbo didn’t know if Tommy was playing with him or just being scared. He quickly pushed tommy into a kiss making him whimper. They started getting undressed as tommy kept biting his neck searching for Tubbos soft spot, he bit another part of his neck when he heard a loud moan coming from the Goat-hybrid. That was it. Tommy kept teasing that spot making Tubbo one fill the room with moans as he tried to hump Tommys leg in pleasure. Tommy started touching his underware as he kept teasing him. “Lube?” The older one nodded and grabbed from his desk a bottle “You really had that for a long time tubs?” “Mhmm” Tommy got Tubbos boxers off as he started teasing his hole adding one 2 fingers in “Ah—Ahh!” then three fingers as he moved faster making Tubbo moan more “M—Mhh!” he continued until Tommy decided he could get in easy “You ready bee?”

Tommy slowly pinned him one the bed getting ready “Cmoon already!” The older one took a sight “Damn, needy huh?” He started adding the tip slowly getting more deep making tubbo get another eerection“F—Fuck Ahg—!” The blonde one started getting faster when he saw the goat hybrid moan louder, he wouldn’t admit it but Tommy actually was really turned on by those moans, he groaned when Tubbos hands were making marks on his back from the pleasure. He didn’t really know this is how it would be his first time but it felt good as fuck to be inside someone so tommy didn’t really pay attention to the mark he had on his back from tubs. 

“N—Ngh, C-cclose” Tommy started getting mdeeperas he felt himself getting closer too. “J—Just hang on T—Bee” Tubbo moaned as he felt himself filling up with warm cum, “M—Mstill H-Haah!” He tried to speaks but all that came out of Tubbos mouth were moans from the pleasure of being filled with cum “Still hard huh?” Tommy said as he slowly leaned in licking the tip of Tubbos dick, “M—Mhh!” The blonde one starting sucking more while teasing him “A—Agh! Mm—There!” Tubbo said as he cummed “Wait no don’t swallo—!” Yeah, too late Tommy already did it “Are you okay? Did I hurt ya?” Tommy said nervous. “Hmm? yeah im fine now but youll get this monthly if you buy me heat pills-“ “Oh its okay at least ur fine,” Tommy said relived “And are you okay Toms—?” “Huh” “Tommy ur back!” Tubbo said scared “What about my ba—oh.” Tommy realized that Tubbo leaved marks on his back. “It cant be that bad Tubs,” Tommy said as he got out of the Bed to check his back in the mirror “Oh well fuck Tubbo.” He said in disbelief when he saw all the marks “Okay I really need to cover up.” Tommy said.

“Wanna take a shower together Bee?” Tommy looked at tubbo “Uhh—Y-Yeah!” The goat-hybrid said while blushing” Tubbo got into the bath with tommy resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder “Ranboo will be mad at us” Tubbo said. “Its alright, he was annoying too this day” Tommy said as he grabbed Tubbos head to hold it as the older one blushed. “Are you…Jealous~?” Tubbo said while smirking making tommy go immediately in defense mode “Of course not! Why would you think that?!” Tommy said almost screaming “Then why would you be mad at him huh?” The brunette boy purred looking with a smirk at the blonde one “I—Uh He is just—uhm.” Tubbo giggled as he saw the younger one blushing in embarassment “Fuck Tubbo just shush!” He said while kissing him on the forehead. “pft—Its okay tommy I will always love ya~” Tubbo said while leaning in another kiss.


End file.
